The Old Kai's Weapon
The Old Kai's Weapon is the 13th episode of the Fusion Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Zenuchū no Tame ni... Yomigaere Son Goku". The episode first aired on May 31, 1995. Recap Newly transformed, Super Buu is on the attack now having absorbed SS3 Gotenks and Piccolo. Gohan, bruised and tired goes on with the fight. Goku and the rest of the people in Other World watch on through the crystal ball. The battle on Earth really starts to heat up when Super Buu fires a Special Beam Cannon which Gohan blocks but at the expense of what little energy he has left, and Super Buu then follows it up by a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. They both hit Gohan and really drain whats left of his power. Moving in for the kill as Super Buu grasps Gohan in his hand and powering the other hand up to deliver the final blow, Hercule's dog Bee decides to bark at Super Buu. Back with Goku and the Elder Kai, the Elder Kai gets an idea. He decides to give his life for Goku's so Goku may return to Earth to fight while King Yemma and Fortuneteller Baba decide to bring back the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Gohan finally loses every bit of energy he has and just gives up as Bee gets closer to Super Buu. Aiming his hand towards Bee now, Hercule kicks Super Buu in the head 3 times and falls to the floor. Suepr Buu is about to fire the blast but Gohan awakens and kicks Super Buu stopping him from killing Bee and Hercule. Super Buu quickly recovers and fires a Galactic Doughnuts attack at Gohan and wraps him up. Super Buu wants to finish this and starts to power up a Kamehameha wave. Right after unleashing it Gohan breaks free of the bindings and dodges the attack. The Elder Kai sits down and falls to floor. Goku's halo disappears as he is about to leave. The Elder Kai sits up and yells at Goku to leave already as he know has a halo over his head. Gohan, now is fleeing for his life as Super Buu continues to hunt him down. But the Elder Kai has yet another plan. He tells Goku that he still has no chance. Goku thinks that fusing with Gohan might work, but Elder Kai explains to him they have no time to practice it, so he takes off his earrings hands them to Goku telling him that if they put them on, they will instantly join bodies and become one person. Fights Gohan (Ultimate Form) vs. Super Buu (SSJ3 Gotenks, Piccolo absorbed) Trivia *Super Buu says "That really hurt, didn't it Gohan? Facing your fears would have been less painful." This is what Piccolo (who at this time is absorbed) said to Gohan after he "froze" when he was supposed to attack Nappa during the Saiyan Saga, which was set eleven years, fifteen sagas, and 252 episodes ago (going by the first English 276-episode version). *This is the second time Goku is brought back to life. When this episode aired on TV, however, its introduction theme was not changed like it was in The Return of Goku. Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes